


whiskey princess

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Mike hat unzählige Briefe an Jessica geschrieben, nach dem zehnten hat er aufgehört zu zählen. (Aber er schickt keinen davon ab, denn die Beziehung mit Jessica balanciert auf einer Kippe.)
Relationships: Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley





	whiskey princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** _Backseat Serenade_ von All time low
> 
> **CN: Alkohol, ungesunde Beziehungsdynamik**

» _Find a place for me again  
You felt it once before  
I know you did  
I could see it_ «

  


Er hat ihr einen Brief geschrieben. Eigentlich ist es mehr als nur einer gewesen. Drei. Dann vier. Fünf und sechs. Nach dem Zehnten hat er aufgehört, zu zählen. Oftmals hat er nur ein paar Zeilen geschrieben, bei denen er jedes Wort fünfmal umgeändert hat, weil er der Meinung gewesen ist, dass er nicht das ausdrücken kann, was er für sie empfindet. Die unglaubliche Liebe, die er für sie empfindet. Immer noch, auch wenn er sich erst vor Kurzem von ihr getrennt hat. Auch wenn er sich irgendwie zu Bella hingezogen fühlt. Mit Jessica ist das etwas Anderes.

Sie hat ihn mit Zuneigung überhäuft, wenn sie alleine gewesen sind, und sie hat sich von ihm bewundern lassen, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zweit gezeigt haben. Es ist eine Beziehung gewesen, bei der keines seiner und keines ihrer Bedürfnisse zu kurz gekommen ist. Sie haben zusammengearbeitet wie ein kleines Uhrwerk. Wo seine Zahnräder in ihre griffen, ist alles gut gewesen. Jetzt jedoch dreht sich nichts mehr, weil sie sich von ihm entfernt hat und er ins Leere greift. Immer wieder, obwohl er eigentlich weiß, dass sie nicht da ist. Aber er kann nicht mehr aufhören, weil er weiß, dass sie ihn immer gern an der Hand genommen hat, um sich mit ihm zu drehen. Und er hat immer gesehen, wie gern sie ihn umfasst hat. Wie gern sie ihn geküsst hat. Wie gern sie ihm ihren Lebensabend versprochen hat. Immer wieder, ganz leise, wispernd, ihre unsichtbaren Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassend.

Und er will sie wieder auf seiner Haut und in seinem Herzen spüren.

  


» Whiskey Princess  
Drink me under, pull me in  
You had me at come over boy  
I need a friend  
I understand «

  


_Eisprinzessin_ hat er sie genannt und sie hat zu kichern angefangen, weil sie so betrunken ist, dass sie sich gern wieder mit ihm umgibt. Aber eigentlich ist sie mehr die Prinzessin des Alkohols und vor allem die Prinzessin des Whiskeys. Und das liebt er an ihr, denn wenn sie trinkt, dann ist er wieder Traum aller Träume und Held in strahlender Rüstung. Und das liebt er.

_Eisprinzessin_ , flüstert er wieder leise und haucht sanfte Küsse in ihren Nacken, _Du bist wunderschön_. Er will sie bewundern und er will sie besitzen. Und er will von ihr besessen werden. Denn es gibt nichts Besseres, als von Jessica Stanley besessen zu werden. Mit Haut und Haaren, Herz und Seele, und mit jedem einzelnen Gedanken. Jede Faser auf Jessica geprägt.

_Eisprinzessin_ , raunt er immer wieder, weil sie sich ihm hingibt und sich in seinen Armen anfühlt wie Wachs, _Du wunderschöne Eisprinzessin_. Und er fühlt sich nur gut, wenn er weiß, dass er ihr Zufriedenheit bescheren kann. Denn sie ist seine Whiskeyprinzessin und wenn sie nach ihm ruft, dann muss er zu ihr kommen. Ob er will oder nicht, es spielt keine Rolle. Denn es ist Jessica.

_Eisprinzessin_ , sagt er mehr zu sich als zu ihr, _ich verstehe Dich doch_. Sie hat nur angerufen, hat _komm her_ gesagt, dann _Ich brauche einen Freund_. Er hat nicht geantwortet; durch den Hörer dringt nach ihren Worten nur Tuten; sie hat aufgelegt. Sie weiß, dass er kommt, wenn sie ruft. Er weiß, dass er kommt, wenn sie ruft. Denn er versteht sie. Seine kleine Whiskeyprinzessin.

  


» Dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone «

  


Ihre Lippen schmecken süß; so süß nach Jessica und Whiskey. Und umso öfter er sie küsst, desto benommener fühlt er sich. Natürlich schiebt er es auf den Alkohol, den sie getrunken hat, den er getrunken hat. Aber er weiß, dass es allein Jessica ist, die es ihm schwer macht, zu atmen. Und sie ist die alleinige Herrscherin seines Verstandes. Mit Guillotine und Zepter regiert sie seine Vernunft, seinen Willen, seine Gedanken. Und mit jedem Kuss kappt sie eine Verbindung zwischen Körper und Geist, um ihn in schwindelerregende Sphären zu heben und ihn dort zu halten, damit er nie wieder geht.

_Oh Gott_ , stöhnt sie und krallt sich in seinen Haaren fest, _ich bin es so leid, allein zu schlafen_. Und küsst ihn wieder. Lässt ihn nicht sagen, was er sagen will und was sie fürchtet. Lässt ihn nicht _Ich liebe Dich_ sagen; und auch nicht _Dann lass mich bei Dir bleiben_ ; und schon gar nicht _Ich bin für Dich da_. Denn dann muss sie gestehen, dass sie ihn auch liebt; dass sie ihn bei sich bleiben lassen will; dass sie ihn nicht mehr fortgehen lassen kann, wenn er sagt, dass er für sie da ist. Deswegen bleibt er stumm und küsst sie zurück. Dann kann er immer wiederkommen und sie kann ihn immer wieder wegschicken.

Sie kappt die letzten Verbindungen und er fühlt sich so unbeschwert und leichtsinnig wie schon lang nicht mehr. – Aber dann entfernt sie sich von ihm und er fühlt, wie er ins Leere greift, als er sie zu sich ziehen will. Denn als ihr Körper sich von seinem löst, wird der Nebel in seinem Kopf fortgeblasen, als fege ein Hurrikan durch seinen Kopf und reiße alles mit sich.

  


» I throw you up against the wall  
We've seen it all before  
But this one's different  
It's deliberate «

  


Doch er lässt sie jetzt nicht gehen. Er weiß, er wird es bereuen, denn er kennt Jessica so gut wie niemand, aber das ist ihm egal. Sie braucht einen Freund, sie braucht ihn. Jetzt. Also steht er auf, geht ihr hinterher, presst sie gegen eine Wand, flüstert leise: _Eisprinzessin, ich lasse Dich nicht geh'n. Du gehörst zu mir._ Und er will sich nicht abspeisen lassen. Nicht diesmal. Nicht jemals wieder.

Eigentlich kennen sie dieses Szenario schon; in- und auswendig. Sie will gehen, er hindert sie daran. Sie küssen sich, immer und immer wieder; voll Leidenschaft und jedes Mal schwingt ein wenig mehr Abschied mit. Doch dieses Mal ist anders. Jetzt müsste der Moment kommen, in dem er aufhört, mit ihr zu sprechen, weil sie es eigentlich gar nicht möchte. Aber diesmal raunt er nach jedem Kuss _Ich liebe Dich_ , nach jeder Atempause _Ich brauche Dich_ , nach jedem Kleidungsstück _Ich kann nicht ohne Dich_. Und sie antwortet immer wieder mit _O Gott, o Gott_. Vielleicht kann sie nicht mehr sagen, vielleicht will sie es aber auch nicht. Aber mit jedem Whiskeykuss verliert er mehr Kontrolle, bis sie ihm fast vollständig entglitten ist. Und er kann es nicht mehr leugnen: Es ist willentlich. Es ist wohl bedacht. Und es ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Er berührt sie überall, sie krallt sich in seinen Haaren fest; die ganze Zeit nur _O Gott_ stöhnend. Denn seine Whiskeyprinzessin ist nicht mehr dazu in der Lage nachzudenken, und er ist es auch nicht. Und sie können sich nicht mehr aus dem Kaninchenbau stehlen, denn wenn ihre Zahnräder ineinander greifen, steht die Welt still, und das einzige zu hörende Geräusch, ist Mikes wild schlagendes Herz.

  


» You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away «  
» Kiss the pain away «

  


Sie ist heiß, heiß, heiß. Glühend, verbrennend, wie Sonne auf Sand. Und er hält sie, küsst sie, liebt sie, weil er nicht anders mit ihrer Hitze umzugehen weiß. Dann fängt er Feuer, steht in Flammen, übergibt sich ihr mit Allem, was er hat. Denn sie ist die Herrscherin seines Verstandes, die Königin seiner Träume, die Prinzessin des Whiskeys und die Untergebene seiner Gefühle.

Er versucht die Hitze aus ihr heraus zu küssen, denn er spürt, wie sie darunter leidet, aber es gelingt ihm nicht, weil er selbst lichterloh brennt; weil sie ihn angesteckt hat, lachend und weinend zugleich.

_Küss ihn weg_ , fordert sie ihn auf, umgeben von lauter kleinen _O Gotts_. Weil sie es befiehlt, tut er es, und er schmeckt Schweiß, Whiskey und Jessica. Die perfekte Mischung, würde er gefragt, aber er weiß, dass sie das nicht gemeint hat. Sie meint den Schmerz, weil er gehen wird, weil sie ihn gehen lässt. Weil der Abschied in ihren Küssen mitschwingt wie noch nie. Weil jede Berührung sich anfühlt wie die letzte. Weil er es sagt, immer wieder. _Ich liebe Dich, ich brauche Dich, ich kann nicht ohne Dich._ Weil er die Wahrheit sagt, die sie nicht hören will. Die sie nicht leugnen kann, weil sie ihr Angst macht.

Und plötzlich macht sie den Fehler _Lass mich nicht allein_ zu sagen. Das hat sie noch nie zuvor getan, egal wie sehr es geschmerzt hat. Und wenn sie es getan hätte, hätte er ihr nicht geantwortet. Aber heute ist anders, also küsst er sie und sagt _Ich lasse Dich nie wieder allein_.

  


» Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone «  
» Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone? «

  


_O Gott_ , sagt sie wieder und will ihn nicht loslassen, _ich bin es leid, allein zu schlafen_. Aber er kommentiert es nicht, sondern schließt nur den Reißverschluss seiner Hose.

_Oh_ , fängt sie von Neuem an und sagt, _bist Du es nicht auch leid, allein zu schlafen?_ Aber er zieht sich nur sein Shirt über den Kopf und wirft dann einen Blick auf sie. Und sie sieht wunderschön aus, wie sie auf dem Bett liegt, nackt, verschwitzt und mit geröteten Wangen. Er beugt sich zu ihr, um noch einen Whiskeykuss zu holen.

_Nein, bin ich nicht_ , antwortet er ihr dann und dreht ihr den Rücken zu. Er darf sich nicht umdrehen, er darf sie nicht ansehen, denn dann wird er bleiben und das will er ja gar nicht. Genauso wenig, wie sie es sich wünscht, auch wenn sie es nun sagt. Denn sie lügt und er tut dasselbe, wenn er bleibt.

Er wird erst wiederkommen, wenn ihre Küsse nach Whiskey schmecken und sie sich nach ihm verzehrt. Das tut sie immer, früher oder später. Unweigerlich. Denn sie lieb ihn und er liebt sie. Nach Whiskey schmeckend und nach Sommer riechend. Brennend wie die Sonne, kühle Haut vor Schweiß. Und wunderschön wie nie.

Zuhause angekommen setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schreibt einen Brief. Er weiß nicht, wie viele er ihr inzwischen geschrieben hat. Nach dem Zehnten hat er aufgehört zu zählen.


End file.
